Motion Passed, You're Staying
by Hope A
Summary: Shprt one chapter fiction. Wesley talks to Fred after he parents visit her.


Motion Passed, You're Staying  
  
Wesley talks to Fred after he parents visit her.  
  
Fred was sitting in the quart yard, reading a book. Wesley was watching her and debating whether to talk to her or not. He just watched her and was so glad she decided to stay and didn't leave with her parents. He knew she belonged with Angel Investigations and his heart fell when she said she wanted to go home. ' Did she not think she was welcome? Or wanted?' Wesley asked himself. In the middle of his train of thought, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey" Cordy said. Startled, Wesley whipped around and saw her.  
  
"Oh Cordy, you startled me" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she said smiling at him. She looked past him, to Fred. "Talk to her" she said.  
  
"What?" Wesley asked innocently.  
  
"Just talk to her. She won't bite, I promise" Cordy teased.  
  
"I.I don't know. I don't know what to say" he answered.  
  
"Just be yourself" she said. "Go" she ordered, giving him a push. He glanced at her and then back at Fred. He got up the nerve and walked out to the bench she was sitting on.  
  
Fred was reading another book and heard someone enter. She turned around and saw Wesley, descending the stairs. She smiled and closed her book. He approached her. 'She smiled' Wesley thought. 'This is a good thing' he thought. He sat next to her.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hi" he replied.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, smiling at his shyness.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were" he explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about the whole running away thing" she said putting her head down.  
  
"No, it's okay, we understand" he assured her.  
  
"I know, but I still feel bad for running away on you guys" she said, looking back up.  
  
"It's okay, really" he said.  
  
"Yeah" she said. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw love and comfort. 'He's so sweet and kind. I love him for that' she thought. 'Oh my God I love him' she thought. This stunning revolution came to her and almost frightened by her own thoughts, her eyes widened. She looked almost scared.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked, getting worried himself.  
  
"What? Sorry, I.I just spaced" she said putting her head down.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, making sure she was okay.  
  
"Me, yeah, sorry, I just had a revelation" she said. "Again" she finished.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" he asked, eagerly.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you" she said. Wesley frowned by her response a little. "Well I could, but it's kind of embarrassing.on my part" she explained. Wesley grew curious.  
  
"Well, you can still tell me, I won't tell any one else, I promise" he said assuringly.  
  
"Well, I.think, I love you" she said shyly putting her head down. He was surprised by her answer and smiled back at her. He lifted her head so her eyes met his. She stared into his deep blue powerful eyes and he stared back into her soulful brown eyes. She leaned in closer to him and he leaned into her. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. Fred deepened the kiss and lifted her hands to his shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and moved his hand resting on her cheek, into her hair. Finally Fred pulled away to breath. She looked back up at Wesley and he stared back. Then he looked down.  
  
"Sorry" he said.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Because, I.I am" he said as he began to stand.  
  
"Wait, Wesley. I wanted to kiss you" she said.  
  
"So, did I" he said.  
  
"I told you I loved you" she said almost laughing.  
  
"I know, I love you too" he said. As he said that, her face lit up and she hugged him. A little startled by her reaction, he almost pulled away but then embraced her. Everything seemed to be perfect and in the few moments they hugged, their whole world came together and no one else mattered. They were in their own little world and didn't want this moment to end. Finally they pulled apart. Fred was smiling to no end and Wesley was too. He loved to just look at her. She was meant to be with him and he knew it. Fred started to think again. About Wesley, about her, about everything. Then she had another revelation.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked as he saw her brain ticking.  
  
"Oh, I.I got it" she said.  
  
"Got what?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
"I got the click" she said happily. "And because of you" she said.  
  
"The click?" Wesley asked still confused.  
  
"Yeah. There's like a click in your brain when things make sense again. You made me get the click and everything makes sense again" she said.  
  
"Really?" Wesley asked, starting to understand.  
  
"yeah. After Pylea I was crazy. I didn't want to come to the fact that my time Pylea was real and it really happened. I was so convinced it was all just a bad dream and you just woke me up. Well, since I didn't think it was real, I was still a little crazy and not everything made sense. But when I kissed you I think everything came together and I got the click" she explained. Wesley followed and actually understood.  
  
"I get that" he said.  
  
"You do?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know Pylea was no picnic for you and you needed time to adjust and I am glad I was able to help you 'get the click'" he said.  
  
"And that is why I love you" she said, as she kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too, Fred" Wesley said after they parted and then they continued to kiss.  
  
Cordy stood in the doorway of the quart yard and smiled, then she went back into the hotel.  
  
The End 


End file.
